


Hells Angel

by inkiie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Conflict, Sorta kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiie/pseuds/inkiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Arthur gets thrown out of heaven after one too many mishaps and is left for dead. Hells renowned Incubus Alfred just so happens to stumble upon him and tricks Arthur into a contract where he agrees to take care of him in exchange for becoming the extremely sexually deprived and horny demon’s sex slave</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur took a giant swig of his beer before slamming the empty cup shakily on the bar ledge.

“Ah” he sighed as he felt the alcohol make its way into his system and his vision to slightly blur into a happy haze. He raised the empty cup towards the barkeeper to indicate he wanted a refill. While the bartender did so Arthur looked towards Peter to make sure he was doing alright.

Today was Peters 18th birthday and he and a few of his friends went out to celebrate. Peter was one of the more enjoyable people Arthur had been assigned as their guardian angel. Sure as a child he wasn’t the easiest to look after and Arthur had to make sure he didn’t break every bone in his body but he eventually grew out of that phase and turned into a regular teenager.

Sure enough there was Peter sitting at a table, laughing loudly and knocking back drinks that his friends lined up for him.

Smiling Arthur turned back to his mug when he heard the bartender set it back down. He didn’t often get to enjoy alcohol in heaven. True, there was the wine but it was usually weak anyways seeing as God didn’t need tipsy angels and wine was not really his cup of tea. Arthur much rather preferred a good old mug of beer or shot of rum or whiskey.

“Whooo!!” He suddenly heard coming from the corner and immediately turned around. It appeared that Peter had finished his shots and he was now slightly swaying, attempting to sit down.

“Two whiskeys please!” Arthur yelled towards the bar while waving two fingers to signal. In that state Peter wouldn’t be going anywhere for a while and Arthur could enjoy himself.

Quite some time and several empty mugs and glasses later Arthur moaned and grabbed his head as he rested it on his hands. He had to admit, he went a bit overboard and was needing to get out for a breath of fresh air. Digging through his pockets he pulled out wads of crinkled money and placed it on the counter, along with a generous tip. As soon as his feet hit the floor he felt nausea rush through him. He steadied himself against the bar. Slowly lifting his head up he scanned for Peter and his friends, however they were nowhere to be found. Slightly worried Arthur made his way out.

As soon as Arthur got blasted in the face with cool air it was a welcoming relief. He leaned back against the wall and breathed deeply to calm his body. His intoxicated state made it hard to orient himself and place where Peter could be. Whatever Peter was doing was probably not a matter of life and death anyways.

 

“Ju-just you wait! I’ll show all of you unbelieving fuckers!” Peter shimmied out of his pants and boxers and threw them towards Scott, his dumb ass friend who didn’t believe Peter couldn’t make it across the other side of the bridge pant less in under 30 seconds. It was a tradition among Peter and his friends as a sort of initiation to streak across the bridge while running and spinning after a long night of getting wasted on their 18th birthday.

“Scott! You lazy asshole! Take your fucking phone out and start recording me while I beat your record! Hahaha!” Peter shouted as he felt the cold pinch his bare ass.

Scott and the rest of the group laughed while Peter made his way over to the entrance of the bridge.

“Ok, go!” Peter decided and started to blindly leap and spin while laughing madly.

“No no no no! Peter! Stop! Wait!”

“Haha! You getting this guys?!” 

“Stoooopppp!! Pete!” The guys started to make their way towards the bridge. In his drunken and oblivious state Peter had failed to see the truck making its way across the small shaky bridge.

Arthur heard a bunch of commotion and the name Peter coming from up the road. He slowly made his way up to investigate, as going any faster would probably cause him to fall over or get sick.

“Peeetttee!! Stooopppp!”

All Arthur happened to catch was a truck loudly honking at someone who was skipping across the bridge. Peter! It was Peter skipping Arthur realized. Turning invisible Arthur flew over to the bridge. As soon as he made it over it was obvious Peter was about to get hit. As a last effort the truck driver swerved. However Peter obliviously still ran in front. As the truck spun it hit Peter with its front and then plowed straight into the bridge’s railing.

Time stopped for Arthur. He threw himself in front of Peter to lessen the impact. However even Arthur didn’t have the strength to stop 7 tons of speeding metal. Grasping Peter tightly the two broke the railing and flew into the icy water below.

Arthur held Peter tight to make sure he didn’t sink. Immediately he started to kick and push his way up towards the surface while dragging Peter’s unconscious body. As soon as he broke through Arthur gasped loudly and coughed up water, however Peter wasn’t doing so. Dragging Peter towards the shore he placed his hands on his chest and held them in tight contact. A soft glow appeared around them and Peter’s freezing body was warmed up. Seconds later Peter was coughing. Arthur rushed to sit him and leaned him forward so he could cough up the water.

Peter’s friends came rushing down the steep edge and towards the dark river. “Oh God! Peter man! Are you ok?!” 

Arthur again immediately turned invisible and let the humans take over.

Arthur stayed and watched as ambulances and police arrived on scene, watched as Peter was escorted into the ambulance and checked for injuries. He felt a giant relief as Peter was said to be fine, just a fractured rib and broken arm.

As Arthur relaxed he felt his drunkenness return over him. He moaned and decided to go home for now. Peter was going to be alright and he wasn’t going to be much help in his state anyways.

 

As Arthur made his way to the Gates of Heaven he was greeted with a very angry Francis waiting for him.

“Arthur! What in the world were you thinking?”

“Yes, yes, I know. I fucked up. Can we deal with this tomorrow? I feel like shit” Arthur groaned for emphasis as he ran his hand through his hair.

“No we can’t. This has happened one too many times. It’s obvious you have a drinking problem and you let it affect your work”

“Ok I’ll go to that therapy session again then” Arthur mumbled as he sat down on the fluffy clouds and patted them. He debated putting his head down on them for a second.

“You’ve been to therapy millions of times already. It clearly did nothing to help” Francis said as he snapped his fingers and a glass of wine appeared. He took a sip. “You’ve shown you can’t responsibly drink without constantly endangering humans’ lives. Yet you constantly do so”

“Then send me again!” Arthur groaned. “Look, I’ve been doing my damn job for the past 1,000 years! I think I’m fine”

“Yes” Francis said smiling. “It has been a thousand years hasn’t it” he reminisced. “And it saddens me to see you go. You were a fine guardian angel Arthur Kirkland” Francis leaned down and patted Arthur’s shoulder.

Arthur snorted. “What? You demoting me?”

“Unfortunately yes”

“If you must” That cloud was looking more and more temping for Arthurs’ head as he kept petting it. “Look, can we discuss this tomorrow. I really need to go home and sleep”

Francis smiled kindly. “Arthur, I don’t think you understand. You’re not going home. You’re not getting demoted. You’re done”

Arthur gasped, suddenly feeling panicked. “You don’t mean… “Arthur couldn’t bear to finish the sentence. He glanced up at Francis’s face. On it was a weird smile and sad eyes.

“No…” A sick feeling hit his stomach. With the information and alcohol combined he felt like he was going to die. Which he was. This was way too much at once for Arthur to handle. His body panicked and his alcohol filled stomach churned nervously. Oh god, he was going to puke all over God’s feet in a second! “Please, give me another chance!” Arthur begged. “I can change, I promise!”

“Get up Arthur” Francis spoke softly, ignoring Arthur’s words. Arthur shakily made his way up, clutching at Francis’s robe for support. He felt Francis poke his back with his staff. 

“Walk”

Arthur looked around heaven with tears forming in his eyes. Never again was he going to see any of this again. He wiped at them with the back of his hand and did his best not to start sniffling. No one was going to see Arthur Kirkland cry.

As they made their way to the edge of the cloud they stopped. For a few moments they stood silently. Maybe this way a joke Arthur hoped, a scare tactic to set him straight.

The sound of a blade being drawn suddenly broke the silence. Arthur turned his head around.

“You served me and humanity well Arthur Kirkland” Francis said with a calm smile and voice. “It truly saddens me to do this, but you brought it upon yourself in the end”

With that he grabbed at Arthur’s beautiful white wings with one hand. Raising his other hand that contained the sword he brought it down and hacked through them in one shot. Arthur screamed in pain, tears making their way to his eyes, and this time he was unable to stop them. He fell to the ground on his knees and cried. From the pain, from the fear, from the fact he messed up with Peter so badly but ultimately from the fact these were the last few seconds of his life and that God had humiliated him in the ultimate way, by taking his wings away. Blood poured out from his detached wings, staining the perfect dazzling white feathers with crimson, as well as from Arthur’s back, dying red Arthurs’ white tunic and back.

“Get up” Arthur got up for the last time and glanced down over the cloud. He saw nothing but a dark abyss. 

“May your soul find peace one day Arthur” With that Francis pushed Arthur over the edge, where he fell, fell, fell and fell.

 

“Mmm, fuck yeah. Right there” Alfred moaned as he lay on his back while Natalya sat on top and rode him. Natalya grabbed Alfred’s black leather wings and gripped onto them.

“Harder you fucking pansy!” she hissed. “I’m giving you what you want, now satisfy me!”

“Whatever you say baby” Alfred winked. He grabbed Natalya by her small waist and lifted his hips up, thrusting hard into her.

“Ahh!” Natalya screamed.

Alfred grinned. He brought his tail up to Natalya’s chest and brushed her long pure white hair off her breast. With the tip of his tail he flicked her nipple.

“Ohhhh!” Natalya moaned.

Alfred didn’t mean to brag but he found himself to be one hell of a lover. He wasn’t hells’ top incubus for no reason. And Natalya wasn’t hells’ top succubus for no reason either. They loved getting together, as they found it hard to find someone who could satisfy them and not break them in the process.

“Aa-Alfred! Yes! Don’t stop!” That thought was nowhere in Alfred’s mind, not with Natalya looking so beautiful and happy, something she rarely was. Happy that is. Natalya was fucking gorgeous all the time. Alfred found himself to be near his climax, however he was determined to hold out for Natalya to finish first.

A few pants later Natalya found her peak and made a wonderful pleasure filled sound, which made Alfred lose control and come too. Natalya flopped on top of Alfred. “Ready for more?”

Alfred nodded hungrily. He had been so deprived of sex lately, as he was placed on probation after a small mishap. Without getting his fill of humans every night he found himself constantly impossibly horny. Just one dirty phrase had him hard. And don’t even get him started on a touch, when Natalya ran her hands up and down his body when he came over, well, so did he.

“Can I top this time babe?”

“You have to earn it Alfie” Natalya sang sweetly as she batted her eyes. “So get your lazy ass to work” She snapped his ass with a flick of her sharp tail.

“Yes ma’am!” Within seconds they were grabbing at each other, making out fiercely, leaving bite marks all over each other’s bodies. Suddenly the door slammed open.

“Natalya!” Ivan screamed.

“Shit!” Alfred popped Natalya off of him and placed her on the bed, drawing the covers over her naked body and then tumbled out of bed.

“Where the fuck are my pants?” Alfred ran around looking frantically for them while Natalya giggled and Ivan was getting ready to choke Alfred.

“Alfred…” Ivan warned.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I’ll just leave naked then” he winked at the siblings. “Oh!” He tripped over his pants. “Found them, haha” As he slid them over his slight erection he winced, but he didn’t want to be ratted out by Ivan for breaking his probation, so with a grin he popped out the door.

 

Alfred was quickly walking down the street, as his slight problem in his pants was making him quite uncomfortable. With every step he took material brushed against his dick and got him more and more aroused.

“Ah, fuck!” Not being able to take it anymore he ducked into an alleyway and shoved his hand down his pants.

As he made his way in the alley he suddenly tripped over something, or somebody.

“Hey, watch it!” Alfred yelled at the mass. “Yo dude, you even fucking alive?!” Alfred kicked the person between the ribs.

“Ohh…” came a weak moan.

“Yeah, you are. Now scram! This is my alley now!” However the person showed no interest in doing so. Alfred sighed and leaned to down to physically throw them out. “You’re really killing my boner here man you know~”

“Holy shit!” As soon as Alfred picked up the body he couldn’t believe his eyes. This was an angel. Or what remained of one. It had its’ wings hacked off so therefore it was now considered a fallen angel. It was extremely rare to find one alive. The ones who did manage to survive the fall where usually ripped to shreds by the beasts that roamed Hell or tortured and killed for fun by demons.

 

Arthur was sure this was the end for him. After managing to get away from a pack of Hell hounds he crawled into the nearest alley he could find. He was feeling absolutely terrible. His whole body ached like crazy and he was sure his head was bound to explode any second now from his headache. Not to mention the alcohol still poisoning his system and giving him the worst pre-hangover he had yet to experience. He was dripping with sweat from the heat, which wasn’t making it any easier on him. And now some demon had kicked and yelled at him and for whatever reason had picked him up.

 

It was decided. Alfred was going to take him home and decide what to do with him. As he threw him over his shoulder the angels’ hand grazed his crotch.

“Ahh!~ Shit!~” Alfred moaned as his hormones raged inside him. He needed to have sex so bad it was killing him. He was sure he would go insane if he didn’t have a fuck soon. Suddenly Alfred got a wicked idea.

“Hey Angel! I’m gonna take you home and protect you from Hell and all the sick shit that lives here and make sure you don’t die, k? And in exchange you’re gonna be my personal sex slave, cool?”

The angel let out a moan and it seemed like it was trying to say something.

“What was that?”

“D-Down” he wheezed out.

Alfred laughed. “No, no. Silly Angel. You’re comin’ with me so we can fuck and shit, k?” Alfred nodded the angels head yes in agreement.

The angel coughed. “Whoa buddy, can’t have you getting sick on me. Let’s hurry and get you home” He jostled the angel to arrange him comfortably, however next thing he knew the angel was barfing all over his back.

As the angel let out a few more gags and coughs Alfred stood with a disgusted look on his face. Everyone always told him he never listened, and he really regretted it right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur’s heavy, sleepy eyelids slowly opened. Even though he was still dazed and quite hungover he registered he was sat against a wall. Great, now his back was gonna be fucked up for the rest of the day. The next thing Arthur noticed was how awfully dry his mouth was. It felt like he was sucking cotton throughout the night. He needed to find water, pronto. Blinking Arthur tried to clear his bleary eyes to see where he was but that wasn’t going too well so he raised an arm to rub at them. Immediately he found that impossible. Figuring it fell asleep he attempted to lift his other arm. Still no luck. Slightly panicked he glanced down only to find his palms facing the ground and his wrists tied to bolts in the floor. Instincts kicking in he struggled to free himself.

“Ahh, shit!” As Arthur struggled his back rubbed against the stone wall and scratched his raw and butchered back causing an intense surge of pain.

Leaning forward and hissing from pain he tried to calm himself. As his head drooped down between his bent at the knee legs he caught a glance of his ass and saw sensed something off about it. Wiggling he felt something strange underneath him. Spreading his legs open slightly more he took a peek. Covering his bottom was a pair of white, very frilly and lacy panties.

Confused he brought his head up slowly and scanned the rest of his body. Instead of his usual white tunic he was now clad in a thin white mesh negligee, which was trimmed with fluffy white fur and feathers. It awkwardly sagged and hung off his chest, seeing as he was male and missing the parts that would normally fill it out. One strap fell off his shoulder and was hanging. Arthur tried moving his shoulder up to adjust it back up. He already felt like some sort of slut being in the clothes he was, and that hanging strap made him feel like he was being a cheap tease.

What the hell happened since he encountered that weird demon that picked him up in the alley? Sighing he leaned his head back against the wall to think.

“Oh, shit!” Arthur hissed. The hangover mixed in with probable brain damage from the fall made his head pound in pain. As he slowly slid it down the wall Arthur’s back did the same, causing for his nubs of wings to brush up against the cement and cause Arthur to see white from the pain again.

“Fucking hell! Ahh”! That was one of the worst pains Arthur had felt in his life. As Arthur shakily took deep breathes to calm down he tried shifting away from the wall, only to discover a new source of pain coming from his ass only adding to the mystery of the clothing and situation. Was he fucked by the stranger and tied up? 

The room did reek of sex and sweat now that he thought about it. And just what kind of torture chamber was he in? All around there were several wall mounts that obviously served as restraint pieces and from many hung chains or ropes just in case somebody still couldn’t figure out people were obviously meant to be tied up in here. As he continued looking around the room he noticed next to him was sat a full glass of water. Of course he had no way of getting it. Whoever left him here seriously loved fucking with him.

The sudden opening and shutting of a nearby door and footsteps broke Arthur from his thoughts. Was it the demon coming for him? Arthur put on a brave face and sat ready. As he heard the person approach closer his heart picked up its pace. What was going to happen? Arthur shifted and the negligee strap fell off his shoulder again. Cursing the strap he tried to readjust it. He wouldn’t want to be caught dead sporting that sort of look. Positioning his legs firmly apart and putting his weight on his palms Arthur grunted and wiggled his upper body to readjust. That’s when he realized the new position he was seated in. The stranger would have a perfect view of his panties the second he walked in. However before Arthur had a chance to readjust again the door flew open.

 

“Welcome to hell” the demon standing at the door growled out as his face curled into an evil grin. He was quite intimidating and good looking. Tall, muscular, wearing a tight white undershirt from where Arthur could make out nipple rings on his protruding pecs. On his lower half was a pair of black skintight ripped jeans, whose zipper looked like it was about to pop open from how tightly it was being stretched across the crotch. Arthur blushed and scolded himself for looking there. From behind a long skinny black tail with a very pointed and sharp tip flicked back and forth angrily.

The demon made his way in and took a pleased look at Arthur. His eyes immediately went to Arthur’s frilly crotch which he had a wonderful view of. 

Arthur gasped and jumped slightly in shock as the demon kept on walking assertively towards him.

“My name’s Alfred. But you’ll call me Master, Lord, or His Fucking Holiness. You’ll be living here starting today. I’ll release you when I want to fuck you, sometimes I won’t and I’ll fuck you tied up to the wall, or I’ll untie you so I can position you differently on the wall” he gestured “So we can fuck. You’ll get fed when I feel like it and trained vigorously everyday so you can take what I give to you”

The demon picked at Arthurs arm up and danced it around, causing for Arthur to nearly fall over, but his restraints held him in place. “You won’t last long Angel if you don’t shape up. Any questions?” he seethed as he lowered his face into Arthur’s terrified one. Then he grinned wickedly again and breathed smoke from his nose onto Arthur.

“N-no” Arthur squeaked out as he inched away.

“Excellent!” The demon roared before letting out a hearty laugh and releasing Arthur’s arm.

Arthur shut his eyes and tried to drown out the demons terrible laughing. He was going to die here for sure only to be resurrected again and again. He wished the fall would have taken care of that so he wouldn’t be stuck here for eternity.

“Hahaha! Dude! You shoulda seen the look on your face! Hahaha!” The demon wiped a tear away.

“Wh-what?” Arthur stuttered out as he opened his eyes and looked at the demon.

“Yeah, hahaha! I thought you were gonna piss yourself! Hahaha!” The demon slapped his knee in amusement.

“Hey, let’s start over. Name’s Alfred” He held out a hand. Arthur frowned at his restraints.

“Oh!” With a flick of his claws Alfred sliced through the ropes and took Arthur’s hand to shake it.

“A-Arthur” Arthur greeted shakily as he tried to speak nervously with in addition to his terribly dry mouth. Quickly darting his eyes towards the glass of water and Alfred he decided to grab at it before he lost his nerve. Tipping it back he drank like his life depended on it.

“Thirsty, ain’t we? Just how I like them” Alfred winked and licked his lips. Arthur sputtered and nearly chocked. 

“Whoa there, slow down. Don’t wanna drown now haha” As Arthur finished his water he wiped sloppily at his wet face. Alfred took that as his cue to start talking.

“Cool. So look. I was just tryin’ to scare ya k? I’m not gonna keep you tied up here all day, unless you’re in to that” Alfred said wiggling his eyebrows. “But I am gonna fuck ya all day doll”

Arthur raised a confused hesitant eyebrow. 

“Let me explain. I’m an incubus, a sex demon. I need it to survive. Usually I go fuck humans at night. Buuut, slight problem. I’ve been suspended for some shit so I can’t for a while. Again, slight problem. I’m an incubus, so unless I fuck I’m horny as fuck. And that causes problems as I get very pissed off and unstable and pretty much a psycho and it’s making me fucking lose it, gah!” Alfred screamed and tugged at his hair.

“Sex, sex, sex, anal beads, vibrators, lube. Ahh! Better!” Alfred grinned. “See, can’t stop thinking about it. And so this is where you come in. You’re gonna help me by being my sex slave. No, no, no. its’ not that bad, I promise. I’m one hell of a lover” Alfred grinned cockily as he posed and pointed to himself. “And you agreed to it anyways”

“What!? I never did so!” Arthur protested.

“Ah, yes you did Artie! We’re bound by blood! Or barf in your case”

“Eh what?” 

“See when us demons make promises, or contracts we do not go back until they are fulfilled. And usually they are bound by bodily fluids, blood being the most common one. Yesterday when I found you nearly dead I asked you if you agreed to become my sex slave if I took care of you. And believe me, you’re hella lucky you did! If not for me you’d be dead or sold into slavery or prostitution for real. Angels that survive as long as you are extra special ‘round here. But don’t let that go to your head Artie” Alfred scolded wagging a finger.

Arthur couldn’t help but snort at Alfred and his ego telling him not to let it get to him.

“Sumthin’ wrong hun?”

“Nope! Just had something tickling my nose eh-hehe” Arthur rubbed at his nose to justify.

Alfred ignored it and continued. “Anyways since you barfed on me and that is a type of bodily fluid you agreed and sealed the deal”

Arthur made a dumb confused face while he processed the information. “Huh? Bu, but that’s not fair! I don’t remember agreeing to that! All I remember is some wanker jostling me around and yelling at me while I was trying to rest and not vomit! …Oh”

Alfred grinned.

“But that’s still not fair!”

“You’re in hell babe. Get used to it”

Arthur huffed and crossed his one arm.

“Aw, you’re so adorable Artie!”

“Don’t call me Artie!”

“So cute!”

“Fuck you!”

“Yep! You gotta fuck me~! Good job! But I thought angels were supposed be well, all angelic and shit and not swear”

“Well you thought wrong arse face”

“Ahh! Your Britishness adorable!” Alfred squealed “Almost as adorable as your panties!”

Arthur blushed and brought his legs together.

Alfred knelt down and brought Arthur’s legs apart again. “I’ve already seen you naked hun, not much you can hide now”

Arthur blushed again.

Alfred brought a clawed finger and traced up Arthur’s frill covered cock. Arthur shuddered at how good Alfred made him feel and couldn’t help but close his eyes in pleasure.

“It’s nice ya know. Too bad it don’t see much action”

“Hey! What do you know about my sex life anyways?” Arthur quickly defended as he opened his eyes and shot Alfred a nasty look.

“I know it’d been ages since you’ve been laid. Ohh! Burned!” Alfred whooped and pointed dramatically at Arthur.

Arthur frowned at the accusation. 

“But don’t worry, we’ll take care of that real soon!” Alfred promised as he ran his middle finger up Arthur’s cock again and slowly traced circles around his anus. With one finger he experimentally pushed down into Arthur’s hole.

Arthur bit his lip and pressed his feet hard against the floor to contain himself. Quickly he tried to change the topic and not get aroused in front of a horny incubus.

“Why’d you put me in these ridiculous clothes anyways? Couldn’t you have picked something more male gendered oriented? Since you clearly saw I am one”

“Your clothes were covered in blood, dirt, puke and sweat. I wasn’t gonna leave you in them. I’m a demon not a monster” Alfred explained as he brought his fingers to his nose and sniffed.

“As for the negligee and panties I thought you’d look cute. And if I put you in my clothes they’d be way too big anyways. Especially the boxers” Alfred winked and patted his crotch before pelvic thrusting towards Arthur like he was freaking Magic Mike. Not that Arthur watched that movie! No! Peter’s girlfriend made him watch it so managed to catch some parts.

Arthur was sure his face would soon catch fire from blushing.

“So why tie me up too? Did you think I was going to suddenly run away in my state?” He asked not making eye contact while Alfred continued his little dance.

Alfred stopped thrusting and focused on Arthur. “Well ya see when I brought you home you were a fucking mess and wouldn’t stop puking so I sat you up so you wouldn’t choke. But then I got super turned on and had to go take care of it. Yeah, you’re puking kinda turned me on but I’m a fucking sex demon! So I’m a jack of all kinks. Anyways being nice I tied you to the wall, put a bucket under you and went to jerk off. And after an hour or so of hardcore jerkin I was left starvin’ so I went out for a burger and when I got home you were finally done being sick, but you were slouched down so adorably like a broken doll, so I cleaned you up, got those clothes on you and retied you and took pictures”

“What?! You too pictures?! I suppose you wanked off to those too huh?”

“Yep! Wanna see ‘em? They’re a little, em stained but still good”

“No thank you!”

Arthur shifted around in his restraints uncomfortably. “Well, if like you said you’re not going to kept me tied up can you untie me?” As he shifted again he caught whiff of himself and made a sour face “And I’d love to take a shower too”

“Yah totally!” Alfred leaned over to untie Arthur and picked him up bridal style.

“Ah careful! Everything hurts!” Arthur rubbed his butt. “Did you happen to fuck me last night? My ass really hurts too for some reason” Sure maybe he was being a little too direct with Alfred but he wanted answers.

“No, I’m not that much of a dick. Although I have an awesome one! Damn, I sound like a mini Gilbert” Alfred mumbled to himself. Bouncing back he turned to Arthur. 

“I tried tying you up higher to get some angles for the pics but you were all passed out so you kinda fell and landed on your ass hehe. Sorry”

Arthur winced. “Lovely. I’m almost afraid to ask but what purpose do all these ties, suspensions, whatever you call them serve?” Arthur asked gesturing widely now that he had a free range of motion again.

“I thought you’d never ask!? This is my BDSM room! Probly my favorite room outta my whole house! I hope you’re into it cuz we’re gonna be spendin a lotta time here haha!”

“Great” Arthur chirped as he rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, to the bathroom! Hold on tight!” Alfred warned before running excitedly out of the room.

 

With Arthur still being carried bridal style and clutching onto Alfred while burying his head in his chest out of slight fear Alfred kicked the bathroom door open. Looking around he tried to decide what to do with Arthur.

“Do ya have to go potty Artie?”

“Er” Arthur lifted his head out of Alfred’s chest. Shifting he felt quite a bit of discomfort in his lower regions now that Alfred mentioned it.

“Yes” he blushed admitting.

“K, and don’t be so shy about it! Angels gotta go too” Alfred pulled down Arthur’s frilly panties before he could protest and sat Arthur down on the toilet. “You take care of your business and I’ll go run you a bath” Alfred patted him on the head before turning away.

Despite clearly needing to relieve himself Arthur felt weird about doing so in front of a stranger in this situation. But as soon as Alfred got busy running and mixing the bathwater and not paying attention to Arthur he relaxed enough to go.

 

Alfred hummed and mixed bubbles happily. As soon as he got Arthur cleaned up, fed, healed and relaxed he’d have a match made in heav-er hell with Arthur as his eternal lover. True he only desperately needed him for his suspension period but he was thinking about making him a demon too so they could live happily forever.

 

“You done Artie?” Arthur nodded. Alfred went and picked up Arthur off the toilet and carried him to the tub. Alfred went to yank off the negligee off Arthur.

“Ah! Careful” he hissed. “My wings-er, well whatever’s left of them really hurt”

Alfred glanced at the nubs worryingly. “We’ll bandage those up”

Arthur nodded. Alfred went back to strip of the entirety of the negligee. As soon as Arthur felt it leave and his crotch uncovered his hands flew there protectively.

“Aw, Artie. No need for shame. I saw your lovely body already anyways like I said” Arthur still cupped his privates harder.

Alfred submerged Arthur in the warm water.

“Ahh…” Arthur sighed and relaxed a bit. He let his hands float to the side now that he was hidden by a thick layer of foam anyways. Alfred picked up a sponge and dipped it in the water and started to squeeze some over Arthur.

“Feel nice?” Arthur closed his eyes and nodded. Alfred smiled. He continued dipping the sponge in the water and started to gently wash Arthur. He picked up his arm and ran the sponge along its length, pausing when he got to the armpits. Just as he was about to wash under them he instead tickled Arthur.

“Ah-hahaha! St-stop that haha!” Arthur tried to yell between breaths for air and laughing. “Alfred!”

“Haha! Nope!” He raised Arthur’s second arm up to and tickled Arthur under both arms. Arthur flailed and screeched with laughter. Finally he relented on him and stopped.

“Ugh, you made my stomach hurt from laughing you bastard” Arthur scolded as he leaned over and held his middle and splashed water at Alfred.

Alfred ignored him and got busy washing his butchered back carefully. Arthur hissed and jumped as water made contact with his back. The fresh wounds started to bleed. Alfred watched mesmerized as the blood trickled. Next thing he knew his mouth was on Arthur’s back licking the blood off.

“Mmm” Alfred felt himself relax and forget himself as the iron taste filled his mouth. He continued gently licking until Arthur’s back was clean of blood. “Now you’re mine Artie” Alfred muttered as he admired his work. Arthur only shifted slightly and breathed deeply when he felt Alfred finally back off.

“Ready to get out?” Arthur nodded as he slowly started to get up with his back towards Alfred. Alfred grabbed him by the middle and lifted him out.

“Can I get a towel?” Arthur quickly requested still facing Alfred with his back.

“Sure!” Alfred reached around to tie it in front of Arthur but Arthur quickly slapped his hand away. Realizing what he just did he turned his head around.

“Sorry. I-um, I’m just shy” he fumbled as he played with the knot in front of him.

Alfred smirked.” Oo-kayyy. Whateva ya say Artie”

“A-also can I get some normal clothes?”

“Um, I never got around to washing your clothes but I guess I can give you a t-shirt of mine. It’ll kinda fit you like your dress thing anyways”

“Thank you. And it’s not a dress. It’s a toga. I’m not a girl for god’s sake!” Arthur informed pouting.

Alfred smirked and started to leave. “Stay put. I’ll be right back” With that he shut the door.

As soon as Alfred left Arthur shed the towel around his waist.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” he muttered as he glanced at his problem down below. For whatever reason while Alfred was washing him he was getting more and more turned on. And when Alfred went to lick his back, oh! Don’t even get him started. He had to practically sit on his hands not to let them wander to his crotch. By the end of Alfred giving him a bath he couldn’t even risk talking for fear he’d let out a moan from whenever Alfred touched him.

He debated quickly getting some cold water on himself. He ran to the sink and splashed some cool water.

“Ah, damn that’s cold!”

“Artie!” Alfred sang. “I’m back!”

Arthur froze. “Ah, don’t come in! I’m… on the toilet!”

“Ok I’ll just pop in real fast and leave your clothes here” Alfred started to slowly open the door. Arthur ran and sat himself on the toilet and folded the towel into his lap.

Arthur smiled awkwardly. “Heh, you can go now! Just throw those over there! I’ll be out in a few minutes!”

Alfred nodded and closed the door.

“Ah, shit! What the hell am I supposed to do?” Surely if he sat and reflected deeply his nether regions would eventually calm themselves. Arthur took a deep breath to clear his mind. However he picked up Alfred’s scent which went through his nose and straight to his crotch, fueling his problem.

Arthur felt something snap inside him and he grabbed himself. “Ahh~”

He quickly ran his hand down his shaft and by the time he reached the end of his length Arthur couldn’t help but whimper. It had been a while since he’d last touched himself but he didn’t remember ever being so sensitive. Arthur experimentally touched the head of his cock. Immediately he shuddered with pleasure.

Arthur had almost completely forgotten how good it felt to masturbate. Call him old fashioned but being an angel he didn’t find it fitting to constantly think about sex and pleasure himself.

“Ohhhh….” Realizing the noises he was making with Alfred lurking nearby Arthur stuffed the towel into his mouth.

This time Arthur nervously tried by giving himself a tighter grip and quickly jerking his hand up.

“Mmph!” Arthur bit down harder on towel. His chest was pounding and he considered stopping. This was way too much at once. However taking a glance down he knew it was impossible. His usually soft and creamy white organ was now hard and red. Arthur cursed himself. This is what he gets for giving into his desires.

Taking a deep breath and more of the towel in to hide any noise Arthur got to work. Refusing to make eye contact with his cock he shut his eyes and concentrated on solely running his hand up and down as fast as possible to finish the deed.

One, two, three strokes Arthur counted to make this as distant an ordeal as possible.

“Ahhh~ ohohhho~” Came muffled from Arthur. Despite his efforts to make himself come as soon as possible he only found himself growing more aroused. His balls were now starting to pain him too from the amount of fluid building up in them. With his other hand he reached to massage them to get rid of the pain and pressure. As he breathed in again Alfred’s scent filled his nose again along with an image of Alfred unbuckling his oh so tight pants.

Arthur felt so dirty but couldn’t help but fantasize how Alfred looked without those tight pants of his on. From what he observed he was certain Alfred was quite well endowed. But just how much exactly? Did Alfred wax go au naturale? And how would it feel if it was Alfred’s hands on his genitals instead of his own?

Suddenly Arthur found himself letting out an inhuman growl from deep within his throat. He froze in place. Was that him that just made that noise?

The bathroom door swung open. There stood a flushed Alfred who was breathing deeply. “Artie you dirty little fucking liar”

Alfred stomped over to Arthur and forced his legs wide open. His pupils dilated when he saw Arthur’s throbbing erection.

“Oh fuck! You greedy fucking whore. Keeping this away from me ain’t ya Artie?!” Alfred grinned perversely with wild eyes. Alfred pushed Arthur’s hands away from his privates. “Hehe, you really are greedy. Using both hands ain’t we doll?” Arthur was unable to respond due to the shock and that he had lots of towel stuffed in his mouth.

Alfred shoved his head between Arthur’s legs and swirled his tongue around Arthur’s tip.

“Mmmphh!” Arthur moaned as his legs shook.

Alfred emerged, pulled the towel out of Arthur’s mouth and smiled. “C’mon babe, don’t hide your beautiful voice from me” 

As Alfred tugged again the rest of the towel tumbled out and Arthur coughed. 

“Shit babe, that’s a fuck tona towel! Well, I’m glad you’re able to fit so much” he chuckled. “Means you’ll have no problem taking all of me. Wish you would have told me this sooner though about this little talent of yours”

Alfred took the towel and Arthur’s hands and put them behind him. He tied them behind the toilet so Arthur had no way of escaping.

Then he knelt back down in front of Arthur. He took Arthur’s engorged dick and started playing with it, experimentally waving it back and forth and finally pushing it up towards Arthur’s abdomen.

“Fuck Alfred, stop that” Arthur whined as he felt the throbbing intensify against his abdomen. 

Alfred only smirked and ghosted his fingers gently along the thick, exposed vein on Arthur’s underside. Arthur moaned needily.

“Stop fucking teasing me!”

“Oh, you mean like this?”

Alfred then wrapped his entire warm hand around Arthur and gave a few skilled tugs to Arthur’s cock to the point Arthur felt himself getting ready to climax, only to stop.

Arthur was going insane from the need for release. He was spread out and with sagging limbs, not caring a bit that he was on full display while panting.

“Doesn’t feel good to be so desperate does it Artie?” Arthur shook his head no. “Well this is why I got you. I feel like this constantly” Alfred explained as he toyed with Arthur’s balls.

“A-Alfred! Shut up and finish!” Arthur demanded interrupting Alfred’s unwanted lecture.

Alfred smirked. “Of course” Then he eagerly dove between Arthur’s legs. He latched on hard onto Arthur’s dick and gave a few small bites and swirls of his tongue to it to warm himself up. Meanwhile Arthur was moaning up a storm which was turning Alfred on something fierce. Unbuckling his pants he let his own erection spring free.

While bobbing his head and taking care of Arthur he ground up against Arthur’s leg while he played with himself.

Arthur slightly jerked his hips up and moaned. Alfred swallowed the rest of Arthur up and created a deep suction between the two. Taking another deep swallow Alfred’s cheeks were left hollowed. With a loud pop he released.

“Alfred!” Arthur suddenly yelled without warning as he came. Alfred welcomed it and eagerly slurped and sucked all of Arthur’s essence out and swallowed hungrily.

“Ahh” he sighed satisfied as he licked his lips and looked up at Arthur. Fuck he looked gorgeous. Alfred leaned into Arthur and planted a deep and wonderful kiss on his lips. Arthur froze as his mouth was filled with new tastes. 

“Mmph! Alfred!” Arthur shouted as Alfred pulled away and he came to. Now that Arthur was taken care of he had to only care about finishing himself. Jumping up on Arthur’s lap he ground himself against him while he jerked himself.

Arthur couldn’t help but be mesmerized by how gorgeous Alfred looked. His sparkling blue eyes were half lidded, and his thin glasses were crookedly positioned on his nose as they jumped around with Alfred’s motions. Arthur got a sudden urge to run his hand through Alfred’s dark golden blonde locks. Too bad he was tied up. So instead his body reacted differently to the confused mass of stimulation flowing through it.

Arthur lifted his hips slightly up and wrapped his legs around Alfred’s back. As Arthur had no support being tied up Alfred held his arched back as he continued humping against Arthur. Having the additional body heat and whimpers coming from Arthur along with being desperate as hell for sex he found it too adorable and came.

Arthur felt himself being covered in something warm and knew what just happened. Alfred slid off and licked Arthur clean of his cum with his abnormally long tongue. Normally he’d be disgusted about anybody licking their own fluids but having just tasted his own seconds ago and enjoying it he was lost as what to feel.

“Thanks Artie” Alfred sighed as he zipped his pants up.

“Untie me” Arthur asked weakly as he continued catching his breath. 

“K let me just do something real fast” Alfred ran back with his camera and snapped a picture.

“Look” Arthur blushed deeply when he realized what he looked like. Hair sweaty and sticking out every which way, flushed cheeks and eyes glazed. His body was twisted to the side with his legs wide open for support for his shaky body, proudly displaying his manhood which was covered with small red spots from Alfred’s bites and glistening with saliva.

“I look like a slut” Arthur frowned.

“A hot slut haha!”

Arthur turned his head to the side in disapproval. “Go away”

“And leave you tied up here? K” As Alfred started to leave Arthur’s stomach growled loudly. Alfred stopped mid step. Turning his head he smirked at Arthur.

“Alfred! I changed my mind. Untie me. I’m hungry” He frowned “Or are you gonna starve me for some reason?” 

“Nope! Can’t have my slut starving. You gotta have lots of energy for later” Alfred smirked and started to undo the towel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected this story to get so much love. Thank you everybody!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna make it clear that this isn't meant to be taken as BDSM, its Alfred doing it for his pleasure

Arthur eyed the copious amounts of American comfort food Alfred had prepared with a practically watering mouth. When Alfred asked him what he wanted to eat and this was Arthur’s request he never dreamed the demon would outdo himself this much. He hated to admit it but he loved the greasy, fattening, death inducing stuff. It was his guilty pleasure. 

“Ohh…dear god…” Arthur circled the table and inhaled those sweet, sweet scents. It was like using that silly human analogy of saying he died and went to heaven.

“Sit down Artie and grab what ya want” Alfred gestured. Arthur didn’t need to be told twice and grabbed a bowl of mac and cheese which he dumped on a slice of pizza which he threw baked beans on and a few fries for good measure.

As Arthur took a bite his eyes rolled back and closed in pleasure. “Fuck, I forgot how great this tastes!” Arthur moaned as tomato sauce and baked beans dribbled down his chin. He wiped at it with the back of his hand and awkwardly held it out as it was dirtied, however that was soon abandoned as Arthur grabbed with both hands at the slice of pizza which was tipping and spilling its contents. Now he instead licked his fingers clean of food. Alfred watched from the side and shifted his legs as Arthur moaned again while slowly sliding his fingers out of his dirty mouth.

Arthur chewed with chipmunk cheeks as he grabbed for a slice of apple pie which he loaded generously with whipped cream and hot fudge. As soon as he barely swallowed his mouthful he was stuffing forkfuls of pie in.

“Enjoying?” Alfred grinned as he placed his hands cockily on his sides.

Arthur stopped chewing for a moment to glance up at Alfred and his shit eating grin. And his tasteful apron which bore the phrase ‘Fuck the Cook’, which Arthur just might do for another meal like this. He eagerly nodded yes seeing as his mouth was way too full to answer.

Alfred slid down next to Arthur and dug in himself.

“Don’t they feed you in heaven?” Alfred asked casually as he munched on a fry.

Arthur held up his finger while he finished chewing and swallowed hard before responding. “Heavens definition of eating is different. Sure there are never ending banquet tables laid out with fruits and pastries but nothing like this. I might take a cup of strawberries or a chocolate croissant but that’s the meal for the day. Gluttony is very much looked down upon and self-control considered crucial. And it’s not like we need much food to survive anyways. Hmmuh” Arthur took another giant bite out of his pizza.

“Pfft, hell kicks ass then. I eat what I when I want. But don’t ya go down to earth and shit to do goodwill or whatevs, so can’t ya just grab like a big mac then?”

“Mm, not really. To eat or drink human food I have to take on my physical form rather than my invisible spirit one. And when I consume human food I’m affected like one, which isn’t good at all”

“Sooo” Alfred tried to process his thoughts and narrowed his eyes as he concentrated. “Actually I don’t know what the hell that means” He finally waved off.

“It means if I eat a greasy pizza I’m left feeling full, relaxed and lazy as a normal human would. As a guardian angel I have to be constantly alert” Arthur reached across the table for a powdered donut. Greedily he took a bite giant bite and started coughing.

“Need a drink babe?” A red faced watery eyed Arthur nodded yes as he continued coughing up the powder that tickled his throat. He hoped Alfred would be back with the drink soon, it was getting hard to breathe and it would seriously suck if he died at the table by being a glutton. How disgusting would it be to see his lifeless body flop into a mountain of food as the nasty concoction of mushy chewed donut would spill out of his gaping mouth? As his immortal life flashed in front of his eyes he promised himself to stop this overindulging nonsense.

Alfred rushed over with a soda. Arthur took a swig and his eyes lit up. “Baja Blast?! Oh lord!” Instantly he chugged half the bottle, overindulgence be damned.

Alfred continued watching as Arthur stuffed himself stupid. Finally the angel had enough and sat back with a happy sigh.

Arthur chuckled. “Francis would so kill me if he saw me now. I broke so many rules, yet I don’t feel too guilty. What’s wrong with me?”

Alfred shrugged. “You’re in hell babe in case you’ve forgotten. Not much you can’t do here” Alfred sighed as he rocked backwards on his chair.

“So, why are you suspended then?” Arthur asked with a smirk. “I thought you could do everything here?”

Alfred nearly fell backwards and looked down at his lap. “None of your business” he muttered.

Arthur smiled triumphantly but decided to leave the matter alone for the moment.

“Now, you done eatin’?”

“Yes”

Alfred snapped his fingers and lit the leftovers on the table on fire. Within seconds the flames consumed everything and a clean table was left.

Arthur felt a part of him sadden. “Did you have to waste that? Couldn’t you have left it for later or?”

“Or what? Sent it to the kids in Africa? I’m not fucking UNICEF Artie” Alfred snapped.

Arthur sat silently unsure how to deal with Alfred’s sudden anger.

“Sorry. I’m just pissed and really horny. Uggh” Alfred grabbed at his crotch and palmed himself.

“Ahhh. Be right back. Go chill on the couch or somethin’” Alfred waved off.

Confused by the demons sudden and undramatic departure Arthur made his way to the living room.

 

Arthur entered the living room and glanced around. Black leather couches, a glass top coffee table with twisted iron legs which held huge amounts of food and movie cases. A flickering fireplace made of black marble whose mantle was decorated with figures in strange positions. Intrigued he walked up as he considered himself a connoisseur of the arts having spent the amounts of time he did with Francis.

As Arthur took a closer glance he quickly gasped and recoiled. All the figures were in very interesting, um positons. In other words he was looking at a sculpted version of the karma sutra. 

Arthur decided to walk past the bookcase without reading the spines also after that little encounter. In fact he was going to just chill on the couch as Alfred put it.

As he sat down he felt himself melt into it. Feeling slightly at ease Arthur glanced at the coffee table again and rolled his eyes. Of course it would be covered in disgusting dvd’s and magazines. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands. Surely there was a way out of here.

 

“Matthieu~. Fetch me Arthur will you?”

Matt sighed and made his way to Francis. “I can’t”

“Oh?” Francis rose up out of the milk and honey spouting fountain he was currently bathing in and leaned back against the center column.

“He’s gone, remember? You threw him out like 2 days ago”

“Did I?” 

Matt rolled his eyes.

“Well fetch him for me still. I need to talk to him”

Matt stared at Francis like the man just sprouted an extra head. “He’s somewhere in hell. Most likely dead. How do you expect me to fetch him for you?”

“Hm, figure it out. Oh! Go talk to Gil”

Matt’s eyes went wide. “Oh, no. I am not going there ever again. Especially to Gil!”

“But Gil loves you Matthieu!” 

“I know!” Matt cringed while protectively shielding his body with his hands.

“It’s decided! Off you go mon cher!” With that Francis did a swan dive back into his fountain.

 

“Guess who sweetheart?” Alfred sang as he snuck up behind Arthur on the couch and covered his eyes.

“Alfred” Arthur guessed.

“That’s right!” Alfred leapt over and landed next to Arthur. He smiled widely and his tail flicked back and forth happily.

“Say Artie, you don’t wanna stay in the house foreva, do ya?”

“No! I don’t!” Arthur replied quickly. Was Alfred going to make a deal with him where he agrees to let him go?

“Thought so. Sooo, ‘member how I said hell’s evil and shit and everyone’s gonna wanna kill and rape ya? And how you’re hella lucky you have me to protect ya?”

“Ye-ees” Arthur replied hesitantly.

“Awesome! So let’s say we go out and when you’re with me you’re obviously untouchable cuz everyone knows I’d totally beat their ass if they fucked with ya. But say you get separated from me cuz you got distracted by a sale on monocles or some other Britishy crap. Next thing ya know a commie bastard like Ivan comes and snatches you up. Like bam!” 

Alfred clapped his hands loudly in front of Arthur’s face. Arthur jumped backwards in surprise.

“It’s over. The evil guy wins and next thing ya know he’s skinning ya alive and makin’ you eat it and ripping out your nails so he can scoop your eyeballs out with them and chopping your balls off and puttin’ them in yo eye sockets while he fuckin rapes ya” Alfred explained with a dead serious face.

“But worry not cuz all that can be prevented with three easy payments of $9.99! Ha-ha! Kiddn’! Ima do it right now for ya for free”

“O-k”

“So you agree to it? That I’ll prevent all that?”

“Sure…” Arthur replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Yay!! I get to make ya mine for realsies!!” Alfred cheered as he bounced in his seat as he clapped his hands excitedly. Once done celebrating he reached behind the couch and pulled out a strange metal contraption.

“Uhh, what is that?” Arthur asked suspiciously. 

“It’s my branding iron!”

“Have you lost your fucking mind Alfred! There’s no way in hell I’m letting you brand me!”

“But you agreed! And I hafta protect ya!”

“Not to that!”

“Artie!” Alfred giggled as he neared Arthur creepily. 

“Alfred, get the hell away with that thing from me! I swear, bring it any closer and I’ll shove it up your ass!”

“Sounds fun!”

“Ahhh!”

Alfred had Arthur pinned to the couch on his back and he leaned over him. “Can’t escape now Artie, hehehe” Alfred whipped the iron around and breathed onto the brand, heating it up and causing it for it to glow red.

Arthur shrank back into the couch and felt his heartbeat pick up in fear. “No, please don’t!” He squeaked out. 

Alfred grinned madly and flipped Arthur onto his side and slowly slid the intricately patterned light pink lace panties off Arthur. He payed good money for those and didn’t want them to get damaged.

Arthur squirmed and screamed underneath him. “Please, Alfred!” 

Alfred continued smiling and blowing on the brand. “Almost ready!”

Alfred leaned closer to Arthur with the brand nearing his behind. Arthur was flaying from side to side wildly, trying to shake Alfred off, however he knew he wouldn’t win. Alfred was way too strong for him but Arthur continued fighting and managed to slip out a bit of Alfred’s grip. 

As Alfred readjusted Arthur he saw an opportunity. His legs were in a rather compromising position underneath Alfred. With all his might he brought his knee up and aimed for Alfred’s crotch.

“Yowww! Fuck!!” Alfred immediately let go of the iron and grabbed himself. Arthur hitched up his panties and ran for the door.

Arthur fiddled with the multiple locks with shaky hands. “Shit, shit open!” He glanced backwards and saw Alfred bounding across the hall in hot pursuit.

“Gah!” Arthur fumbled faster with the locks. Pop! “Yes!” Arthur swung the door open and ran across the giant front yard as fast as his legs would carry him. Upon hitting a dead end at the tall, towering ominous iron front gate he stopped for a quick scan of it before attempting to scale it.

“Artie!!” As he whipped his head around he saw Alfred take a running leap, jump into the air, pop open his leather wings wide and soar towards him. Before he could react Alfred swooped over him and caught him by the waist.

“Got ya ya little bitch” Alfred breathed in his ear. 

 

Arthur stood facing the brick wall. His arms were over his head and spread apart, both of which were tied at the wrists and to the wall. His legs were in the same spread apart position and also bound so he couldn’t move. He was naked, as Alfred said clothing would make it more painful and hard in the end.

Alfred paced the room with his leather cat whip and struck the wall with it as he made his way towards Arthur.

“So you like to run don’t ya hun?” Alfred asked as he trailed the whip up along Arthur’s leg. Arthur didn’t answer.

Alfred gave a quick painful switch to the back and front of Arthurs’ knees.

“Ahhh!” Arthur’s knees involuntarily bent and buckled. 

“Beautiful” Alfred murmured as he ran his finger down Arthur’s neck, pausing at his larynx to take in the vibrations of Arthur’s sounds of pain.

“Hahhh” Arthur let out an involuntarily moan as he felt awkward and uncomfortable with whatever Alfred was doing. Alfred wrapped his fingers delicately around Arthur’s throat and held them as Arthur continued making small frightened sounds. Satisfied he uncurled his fingers and walked back behinds Arthur. Grinning he raised his arm and repeated the whipping action but harder this time.

“Ahh! Shit!” Arthur bent further down this time, causing for his arms to also be pulled down and stretched out while the ropes rubbed at his wrists.

Unsatisfied Alfred tried again, this time leaving more than just red raised welts and drawing blood.

“Ahh!” Arthur sunk even further down, causing for his shoulder joint to pop. Instantly Arthur frightenedly looked up.

“It’s normal for joints to pop Arthur. It’s not broken” Alfred said coolly as he watched the blood trickle down Arthur’s calves. He decided to switch gears, he didn’t want to strike a tendon and render Arthur his motion. It’d be annoying dealing with a crippled angel. But he gave one last switch towards the broken skin so he could spread little thin lines of blood along Arthurs’ legs some more. He looked so pretty in red after all.

Stepping backwards he watched Arthur. He took in how his legs trembled and how the blood flowed down in crooked little rivers. It wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy the demon. 

“Steady your hands real good now” Alfred commanded. Arthur did so.

“Now, you’re gonna get 20 lashes and you’re gonna count them for me. Miss a lash and we start over. Ready?”

Arthur nodded slowly. Alfred grinned. Arthur tried his best to keep his body still but his legs were stinging and making it hard to stand straight. Taking a deep breath he promised himself to stay focused and count. Arthur waited a few painfully long seconds for the first strike. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes to brace for the pain that refused to come. 

Pshew! Arthur flinched but was surprised at the lack of pain and looked back at Alfred.

“Haha! Made ya look! I struck the wall he-he”

“Wha?”

Pshew! “Ahh!” Before Arthur could turn around Alfred struck him.

Arthur’s body arched backwards and he was thrown towards the wall. Seeing as he was bound he didn’t actually full on hit the wall but his body rattled awkwardly instead. Rope burned and prickled against his delicate wrists. His elbows made contact with the rough brick and received scrapes. Arthur’s knees bent and his ankles painfully hit against the metal edges of the shackles.

Pshew! “Ahhh!”

Pshew! “Ahh-one!” Arthur suddenly remembered. 

Alfred grinned. “And here I thought you secretly wanted more”

Pshew! “Ahh-two! Ahh!” 

The flesh on Arthur’s back was looking like it was clawed several times by a wild animal. The raised part of flesh was bleeding steadily and a ruffled fringe of white skin hung off the edges.

Pshew! “Ahh-shit! Ah, th-three!”

Screams and the sound of the whip continued filling the room. By the 7th strike Arthur’s back had become a bloody mess as the multiple whips had run out of clean skin and were hitting the same wounded and broken flesh over and over. Alfred happily shook the blood stained whip around, proud of his accomplishment. It gave him the confidence boost to continue. 

Pshew! “Ahh!” Arthur breathed deeply and shook. He scraped the back of his fingers against the wall as he open and shut his fists from the pain and as he tried to grip on for support. It was getting really hard not to sink down and when he did the rough rope rubbed painfully on his tender wrists.

“Eight!”

As Alfred struck again he struck especially hard. Blood spattered towards him and covered him and the whip. Arthur who had been taking it fairly well yowled an ear piercing screech. “Ni-nine! Wait!” Arthur hissed.

Alfred ignored him and struck hard again. Arthur’s body violently spasmed as he heard the sickening splatter of liquid again. At the rate Alfred was hitting him he was going to bleed out soon. “Oh, stop already Alfred! Please!” Arthur cried as he broke finally.

“Shut up and count!”

“Te-te-ten!” He managed as he felt his vison start to blur and head spin. 

By the time they were on the 15th strike Arthur’s body suddenly went limp. Alfred not having time for Arthur’s bullshit grabbed a bucket of cold water and threw it at him.

“Ah! Wh-what the fu-fuck!?” Arthur chattered and shook. The water washed some of the blood off his back and formed a red swirled puddle around him. Arthur padded in the chilly water and felt the smell of blood rise up. He looked down his body and saw his pale goose bumped skin covered in streaky red marks as the water ran down his body. He shivered again. 

Alfred made his way to Arthur and jerked his chin up to look him in the eyes. He smiled softly. “You’re doin’ great. That’s why I’m gonna do the last 5 real fast, k? So keep up or we start over”

While still holding Arthur’s face up with one hand and smiling, with the other he unexpectedly swatched fast from the side.

“Ahh! Sixteen!” Arthur choked out as Alfred was already delivering the next blow on the other side. Alfred let go of Arthur and hopped back.

“Seventeen, ahh!” 

Alfred delivered the last three at lightning speed and Arthur barely stumbled out his words. Upon reaching 20 he breathed heavily and in relief. Soon Alfred was going to untie him and he could rest.

“Great job babe! You’re almost done!”

“Al-almost?” 

“Yah, we just gotta do one last thing!”

Alfred took out his branding iron and blew fire out of his mouth on the brand. Flames danced around turning the black metal orange, red, then glowing white. Walking up to Arthur Alfred smacked Arthur’s right ass cheek with his open palm and gave a quick squeeze. 

“Perfect!” He plunged the iron into Arthur’s flesh.

Arthur screamed loudly. The pain was different from the one he just finished experiencing. It burned his flesh and created an overall warmth radiating around his ass. Arthur’s wet white skin sizzled and hissed as the heat pulled moisture out. Arthur couldn’t help but look back. He saw his flesh curling up at the sides and turning from brown to black to a strange charcoal substance before crumbling away. Trails of smoke slowly swirled around from the charred skin and caused for a disgusting smell to emanate. He regretted looking and felt sick. Arthur felt like this way the end for him. He was Alfred’s now. He gritted his teeth and waited for it to be over. 

A moment later Alfred lifted the iron away.

‘Alfred’ was left inscribed in a beautiful cursive font.

Alfred unhooked Arthur from his ties. Arthur immediately fell hard to the floor on his knees and curled his body over them. If felt so good as the blood rushed back to his arms. Alfred picked him up by the armpits to stand him on his feet.

“C’mon”

Arthur barely stumbled along as Alfred dragged him towards a chair.

As Alfred sat down he lay Arthur over his knees and scooted his ass towards him. Alfred’s tail flicked towards Arthur’s ass. He gave a gentle stroke underneath the brand. Arthur weakly lifted his head to see what Alfred was up to.

“Please don’t shove that up my ass” Arthur pleaded with watering eyes. “Everything hurts so much already” He couldn’t bear to imagine the pain that would come if Alfred was to rip and slice his insides.

“Shh, I’m not gonna do that. I’m just putting some finishing touches” Alfred’s tail grew hot. He went inside the Alfred lettering and drew a thin line around the edges for aesthetic purposes. “There. All done”

Arthur continued hanging over Alfred’s knees as he wasn’t sure what was to come next. And it felt really good to absorb some of the warmth coming from Alfred being still cold from the water thrown at him. Not to mention Alfred smelled really nice and it was making him sleepy. 

“Get up” Alfred commanded as he shook his knees to get Arthur off. Arthur tumbled off and sat on his knees hunched over. He looked up expectedly at Alfred.

“Gah, you’re too cute!” Alfred whipped out his phone and snapped a picture before running out the door and shutting it behind him. A moment later he came back with a blanket which he tossed at Arthur.

“Here. I’m not bringin’ ya clothes since it’s obvious you’re not gonna be able to put on em on anyways. Sleep tight Artie! I’ll be back soon. Well, not too soon I hope. Ima sneak into that commie’s house and see if Natalya’s home so we can fuck since you obviously can’t”

Alfred made his way out before stopping at the door and turning around. “See this is why you’re lucky I found ya. If someone else did they’d still totally fuck ya till ya passed out. But not me. So, get better Artie and I hope you learned your lesson” Alfred slammed the door hard.

Arthur made his way to the blanket and curled into it. Only then did he allow himself release. Tears from fear, pain and feelings of foolishness that Alfred would turn out to be nice ran down his face. He wondered what was of Peter right now. Arthur sniffled and wiped at his eyes before closing them and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently when they flogged prisoners or criminals they sometimes had them take off their clothes because if they kept them on the material would stick into the wounds and make it a painful process to remove. Brownie points for them?


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur shifted and felt a cozy warmth surrounding him. He breathed in happily and snuggled into it.

Alfred couldn’t help but smile as his angel smiled and cozied up underneath his blankets in his bed. Arthur looked so adorable and innocent as he clutched the covers tightly in his hands and as he rubbed his head against the soft down pillows as he sighed happily. Alfred lowered the volume of his video game and went back to cutting open zombies with chainsaws.

 

Arthur woke up with a big yawn and stretch. He felt better than he had in a long time. Smiling dazedly he looked around the room. He was sat in a huge canopy bed in silky red sheets. The bedroom was very nicely decorated, all in black and silver with red elements such as lamps and chairs adding a splash of color. So just where was he now? He really needed to drop this habit of waking up in unfamiliar places.

“Mornin’ hun. Sleep well?”

“Uhhh…” Arthur disorientedly looked towards where he heard the voice come from and saw Alfred sitting next to him on the giant bed crossed legged and not wearing anything but an old washed out pair of boxers. His hair was messy and he was covered in bites and scratches all over his body. Despite he was grinning dopily as he held the controller to a gaming system. As he pushed his glasses up he reminded Arthur of a big dork who never managed to quite grow up, but instantly remembered last night and knew it was not the case.

“Yes, I did. I feel amazing actually” Arthur chuckled as he moved his surprisingly unstiff and pain free body around. In fact he felt so good he was willing to forget yesterday for a second.

“Yay!!” Alfred clapped after pausing his game and freeing his hands.

Arthur examined his body and found it in perfect condition, as if the bloody scene never happened on his body yesterday. “What happened? How am I, well, healed?”

Alfred grinned. “Cuz I’m a genius! I killed ya last night and now you came back good as new! Well, ‘cept for your wings. Your backs still fucked up but you came to hell like that I can’t control it” he shrugged.

Ah yes, Arthur realized. He can’t really die. Even if he does he’ll just come back in a nearly perfect state. Apparently hell works like that too.

“So you wanna know how I killed ya?”

“Uh… I’m not sure if that’s the best idea…”

“Suffocation. And a knife through your heart”

“Wow, um, thanks”

“No problem Artie! Its obvi I didn’t wanna see you suffer so I had to put you out of your misery. I’m sure you’d do the same for me”

Arthur nodded. Now would not be the best time to tell Alfred he could never bear to kill anyone as taking a life is against his moral code.

“Wanna know the details?!” Alfred asked excitedly with a mad gleam in his eyes.

“I think I’ll pass…”

“I sat on your face. Thought my fat ass would take care of you in a sec. Your nose was pokin’ my asshole all funny ya know. It felt nice” Alfred reminisced dreamily. 

“Then I got an awesome idea! Y’know I always wanted to 69 with a dead person so I did just that. Well, sorta. Ya see you were still alive so I had to kill ya. And since suffocation was takin’ waayy too long I got one of my daggers, actually this one” Alfred reached for a dagger that was still crusted with blood on his nightstand.

“So I was like pew, pew, die Artie. And ya did. Or at least I thought. So I took off my pants and shit and put my dick in your mouth and laid over you and started to suck ya. It was nice cuz you were freshly killed and still warm and dead people can still totally cum so I was like fuck yeah, let’s do this!”

Arthur made a terrified and disgusted face.

“Haha! Yeah so while I’m goin’ to town on ya I feel my junk get all warm and feel some air blowing on my ass and no I didn’t fart. K, I did once sorry heh. It kinda went in your mouth too he-he sorry”

Arthur’s jaw dropped down.

“Yeah so I look back and see that your chest is still moving up and down slightly and I’m like fuucck cuz I wanted to do it with a dead person right? Anyways I’m moving up to restab ya but as I am my dick suddenly goes all the way down your throat and you start to choke and it feels sooo good!! Like you’re gasping and sucking for air but you’re actually sucking me off. And then I sit on your face and my balls kinda get in your mouth and ahh, it feels soo good again! So I start fucking your mouth and choking you more with my dick and my ass covers your nose and you’re like all gaggin’ and choking and blahhh!!”

Alfred flops on the bed and starts gurgling and choking and crossing his eyes as he flops around to demonstrate.

“So I’m like yes! Arties about to croak yo! And you do for realsies this time as I cum and that’s what gets ya. My tons and tons of jizz make ya choke. Then I flop down on ya and finish you off in seconds since you got a boner when you died. That’s a natural reaction sometimes when ya die” Alfred explains.

“And its awesome cuz your jizz’s still all warm cuz you just died like seconds ago and I’m like mmm, Arties jizz tastes yummy and I’m enjoying it. But then my mouth starts to taste funny and I realize you’re pissing cuz that’s another thing that happens when you die. You lose control of your bowels. So I’m sad and let go of your dick and pull out of your mouth”

Alfred frowns sadly.

“Yeah but when I get up you look so adorable again! Like your peeing yourself and out of your mouth drips cum and blood which totally reminds me of ketchup mixed with mayo which tastes delicious on fries so I get hungry and start to leave but not before taking a selfie with ya”

Alfred sits proudly like a puppy who just finished digging up the garden in order to bury his favorite chew toy and is showing you the disastrous results happily. Arthur has a look of pure terror on his face. Finally Alfred breaks the silence.

“Hey, I need to get some shit done so let’s get ya dressed and go out k?”

Arthur shakes off the story as he still feels too good to care how he died at this point actually and starts pulling the overs off only to realize he’s naked. Blushing he wraps the blanket around his waist as he gets out of bed and trails it behind him.

Alfred pulls clothes out of his closet and throws his boxers across the room and parades with his bare ass. Arthur takes curious peeks at it while pretending not to and instead glancing around the room.

 

After getting dressed he pulls Arthur by the hand into his closet and eyes him.

“Hmm” Alfred drums on his chin in deep thought. Next thing Arthur knows Alfred’s pulling the blanket off his hips.

“Hey!” Arthur yells as he tries to grip onto it.

“Sorry Artie but ya look so fucking gay I can’t think. Seriously it looks like you stole half of Cinderella’s ball gown”

However Arthur struggles to keep it on.

“Fuck Artie, I’ve seen ya naked like a bajilion times! Stop being so damn shy!”

“Stop being so perverted!” 

“Uggh!”

Alfred gives in and turns his attention to the closet where he digs around until he pulls out a red silky thong that has black ribbon criss crossing the entire front. “Here. I’ll even turn around” Alfred throws the thong on Arthur’s head and whips around.

Arthur lets the blanket drop and struggles to put on the flimsy material. 

“Enh! I can’t get it to fit! How the fuck is my dick to sit in there? And it feels weird in my ass” Arthur complains while snapping the back loudly as he adjusts.

“Need help?”

“No! And don’t look!” 

After much struggling Arthur manages to fit himself in the thong.

Alfred spins around eagerly. “Aww, you look so cute! And it makes you look so big!” Alfred gushes as his eyes immediately head south.

Arthur‘s blush resembles the shade of the thong. “It looks like I have giant boner” he mumbles.

“Now that you look so sexy I can think straight. Hmmm… oh!” Alfred pulls out a tiny pair of shiny black latex looking bootyshorts that have a silver zipper going down the crotch. For the top he selects a backless biker vest with also adorned with multiple zippers.

“Quick put it on! No wait, I wanna dress ya! Hahaha!” Alfred knocks Arthur to the ground and starts stuffing him into them before he can protest.

 

Arthur stands in front of Alfred full length mirror.

“I-I look good” Arthur says in disbelief as he checks himself out.

“Mhm, only the best for my Artie! Now put these boots of hun, you don’t wanna scrape and burn your feet” Arthur holds onto Alfred shoulder as he hops into them. “There, perfect. Oh, I’d pay good money if I saw a cute thing like you walking down the street!” Alfred squeals as he flirtily flicks Arthur’s shoulder. 

“Just one more thing” Alfred put a studded collar around Arthur’s neck. Arthur cringed.

“It looks tacky” Even though Arthur is fully aware Alfred dressed him up to resemble a seductress and for some reason he finds himself liking it-god, hell has been hitting him harder on him than he would have thought, it doesn’t mean he has to look like he’s begging for attention.

“Behave and I’ll consider getting ya a different one” Alfred replied as he attached a long silver chain to it. A really long one. Arthur eyed it in confusion. Then it hit him.

“You’re not planning on walking me like a fucking dog are you?”

“I’m not plannin’ on havin ya run off again, so yep!”

“Oh no” Arthur struggled to get the collar off him. “No fucking way”

“You prefer I put a body harness on ya instead?”

“I’m not going out in public like this!” Arthur shrieked. “It’s embarrassing!”

“No its not, ‘sides you look adorable! Let’s go Artie! Woof, woof! Heh” Alfred tugged on the chain.

But Arthur stood his ground and ran towards the closet. “No!”

“Artie!” Alfred barked. “Get your ass over here!”

“No, I’m a fucking guardian angel, not some, some joke!” Arthur shot as he dove into a heap of clothes.

Alfred huffed and walked over to Arthur to pick him out and carry him outside.

After much struggling Alfred finally dragged Arthur outside. Arthur was pouting and standing outside the front door of Alfred’s house.

“C’mon, I can’t wait to show ya the place!” Lowering his head Arthur trailed after Alfred across his giant yard. He winced and shut his eyes as memories of yesterday flooded back until he tripped over a rock and fell into Alfred. He looked up and away, refusing to meet Alfred’s glance and take whatever perverted quip he had coming.

 

“And here we have the commie’s house” Alfred blew a raspberry at it and flicked it off with both hands, Arthur’s chain rattling above him.

Arthur looked at the place. It was nice. A decent sized mansion with a giant fence and front yard. A small fountain that was spouting fire stood in the center. Why did everybody in hell have such nice conditions? Arthur always supposed it was bare and miserable, over run with crime and poverty and general suffering and screaming surrounding everything. Suddenly Arthur was broke from his thoughts as Alfred tugged on the leash.

“Enough looking, ya might catch commie germs” Alfred shuddered.

As Arthur continued tracking behind Alfred he found it harder and harder. It was getting extremely hot and he was panting and dripping sweat. At least the super-hot part he was told about was true. He swore the ground was radiating heat more heat by the second and heating up his boots quite a bit causing for him to walk awkwardly on the sides of his feet.

“Alfred?” Pant. “I’m really hot. Can we, hah, stop” Arthur wheezed as he wiped his face and stopped in his tracks.

“We’re almost there babe, you’ll make it” Alfred encouraged as turned back to Arthur. “And I’m really hot too but ya don’t see me complainin’ ‘bout it” Alfred winked and pulled at the leash. 

 

Matt stood outside Gilberts’ front door, giving himself a pep speech as his finger neared the doorbell. Taking a deep breath he pushed the button in. His stomach sank as he realized the damage was done. He fidgeted nervously as he waited for a response. He felt a glimmer of hope as he continued hearing silence from within the house. However a second later the door suddenly swung open.

“Matttie!” Gilbert lifted him and squeezed the angel hard as he shook him back and forth.

“Uggh, Gil! Stop it!”

After having his fill of jumping up and down, spinning in circles and even throwing Matt up in the air Gilbert let go of him and dragged him by the hand into his house and into his very messy living room. It was covered in various pictures, papers, post-its and laptops and empty beer cans.

Matt groaned. “Who are you stalking now Gil?”

“This stuck up dick Roderich. But I call him Rod-dick. Hehe. Get it? He wants to get with Liz. Can you believe the nerve of him?” Gilbert let out a string of curses under his nose as he shuffled through papers.

Matt groaned again. He really was hoping to catch Gilbert in a good mood to get what he needed and be out of here asap. But that was impossible when Gilbert was in one of his moods where he got overly involved in tormenting a human. And even worse when it involved tormenting a guy who was trying to get with whatever human he had become infatuated with, Liz being the one at the moment.

“Check it out Mattie!” Gilbert giggled madly as he pulled up a video which showed Liz and Roderich sitting down in a restaurant. As the waiter approached with their food Roderich’s hand suddenly hit the waiter in the stomach, causing him to drop the tray of food, which all just happened to perfectly land on Roderich. As Roderich got up he tripped and fell on top of the waiter, his face falling in his crotch.

“Whooo!!” Gilbert cackled as he wiped a tear away. “Wasn’t that awesome?” 

Matt chuckled. “Heh, poor guy. Next time you should… Wait, no! That was terrible Gil! Stop messing with my mind!”

“Heh, sorry. Wasn’t even trying this time. My awesomeness is just so contagious!”

“So anyways, what brings you here?”

“Oh, um. I was, um hoping you could help me find someone. A fellow angel”

“Pfft, that’s more of Frannie’s thang Mattie” Gilbert waved. “Don’t give a fuck about them. If he can’t keep track of them not my problem. Already told him once I could totally take over and make awesome changes but he refused and got all pissy and threw the awesome me out”

“Ye-ah. But you see Francis sorta kicked him out and he thinks he’s somewhere here” Matt said nervously as he looked at the ground. “And he wants him back” he quickly added.

Gilbert grinned madly. “Oh does he? Well then I bet he certainly is here. After all where do all the bad little angles end up eventually, hm?” Gilbert asked as he neared Matt and traced his long tail down Matt’s thigh while lifting Matt’s chin up with one hand while using the other the lift up his tunic.

“Gi-Gil!” Matt stuttered as he tried to back away.

“Where are you going Mattie? You and Franny want answers? Don’t wanna disappoint him now do you?” Gilbert asked as he brought his tail to pull down Matt’s underwear.

 

Alfred and Arthur finally arrived in front of a building. Arthur immediately flopped against the shadowed wall as he panted hard as sweat dripped down him. He picked at his shorts that were stuck to his skin and hissed as the material slowly peeled away.

“How can you stand it?”

“Aw, it ain’t even that hot! Just give it another hour or so then you can complain. Besides, I like it!” Alfred sighed happily as he danced in circles.

“Can we go inside now?”

“Well, I can. You can’t though Artie. Gotta wait out here”

“What? Why?”

“No pets allowed” Alfred grinned and painted to the sign which featured a silhouette of a wolfish beast that had a red line going through it.

“I’m not a pet! And I’m most certainly not some sort of hellhound!”

“Leash says otherwise” Alfred sang as he jangled it around.

“Leash means nothing! I’m not an animal, I’m an angel dammit!” 

“You won’t be one much longer heh” Alfred responded as he tied the end of the leash to a bike rack.

“What do you mean, what do you plan on doing to me?!” Arthur demanded suddenly panicked.

“Just have sex” Alfred responded calmly. “I meant as in you won’t be all innocent and shit. I’m not killing ya or nothing silly!” Alfred teased as he messed with Arthur’s hair.

“Now be a good boy and wait for Alfie!” Alfred gave him a few pats on the head and skipped to the door.

“Wait! Can I get a drink? I’m feeling dizzy from the heat” Arthur called as he held his head.

“Yeah, if ya behave I’ll get ya somethin’” Alfred promised as he disappeared.

Arthur groaned and sat down. Immediately he picked at his pants again. They were seriously sticking to his skin. What was Alfred thinking when he clad him in plastic?

As Arthur was busy adjusting his uncomfortable clothing he didn’t even notice a huge shadow over him.

“Ants in your pants Angel?” Asked an accented voice.

“Huh, wha?” Arthur jumped and looked up. A huge demon was standing over him. He was overall bigger than Alfred and played with his scarf. Scarf? Demons were seriously crazy. Wearing scarves in weather like this.

“Have you got ants in your pants? You’re moving all funny” he smiled.

“N-no” Arthur stuttered nervously, not quite making eye contact with the huge beast. “I’m just hot”

The scarved demon tsked. “You have a bad owner. You need to cool down” he stated as he took in the red, sweaty uncomfortable angel. “Be right back”

A moment later the demon returned with something in his hand. “Here, eat this” He thrust an ice pop into his hands. Arthur looked at it suspiciously. Although the coolness felt wonderful in his hands he wasn’t sure what was inside. It might be poisoned for all he knew.

As if reading his mind the demon nodded his head towards the treat. “It’s not poisoned, don’t worry. Go on and eat. You need to cool down. You’ll get sick if you don’t”

“O-ok” Arthur slowly unwrapped the treat and took it in his mouth. He grinned as he was hit with a cold refreshing lemon flavor.

“Good?”

“Yes! Thank you!” Arthur replied graciously, not wanting to anger this giant.

“Good”

Arthur licked greedily, his body demanding coolness. He brought his cold palm to his face and patted it all over. He sighed happily and did the same for his neck and shoulders.

Meanwhile the demon sat down next to Arthur and watched amusedly.

Feeling slightly better Arthur leaned back against the wall carefully, as it was very hot too. He closed his eyes and sucked on his treat. As he twirled the stick he felt parts of the ice cream melt and begin to dribble down his chin. Jerking forwards he lifted his head up and slurped loudly as to not have the sticky liquid run down his body and make his clothes even more uncomfortable. That taken care of Arthur stuck as much of the ice cream in his mouth as possible to clean up any of the remaining melted liquid. He slowly pulled it out, savoring the coolness and flavor.

The demons sudden chuckling startled Arthur.

“Give me a reason I shouldn’t take you home” Arthur stared blankly with the pop still in his mouth.

“You’re really not going to make it any easier are you?” He sighed as he scooted closer to Arthur.  


“New aren’t you?”

“Yes”

“Tell me angel, how you like it here? Ah, but don’t lie” he said as he held up a finger.

Arthur sighed. “It’s awful”

“You’re in hell, of course it is! You like your owner though? I mean does he treat you right?”

“Well, um, I don’t know” And he really didn’t. Was it normal to be claimed someone’s and have them do as they please with you, and on top act completely bipolar?

The demon nodded as Arthur went back to finishing off his ice cream and he continued glancing him over.

“Did your owner mark you already?”

“Ehm?”

“You know, tattoo or brand you?”

“Yes?”

The demon tsked. “You sure?”

“Um, yes?”

He was staring to get mad but refused to show it yet. Instead he put on his best smile.

“Look, I don’t see anything on you and I’m not going to lie but you’ll get snatched up in a moment by anybody as soon as they see you don’t belong to anyone”

Suddenly realization hit Arthur and he was now hoping Alfred would show up really soon.

“Yes, yes I do! I have an owner and everything!”

“Prove it”

“Eh…”

“Go on”

“It’s rather inappropriate for me to do so…”

He got a funny smile on his face. “Stand up Angel”

Arthur looked around desperately for Alfred.

“I said stand up” Arthur nervously got up. The moment he did the demon grabbed him by the waist and held him as he pulled his pants down.

“Ah!” Arthur blushed and tried covering himself.

As the demon read ‘Alfred” his smile suddenly dropped and he threw Arthur to the ground.

“Don’t tell Alfie I ran into you” Was all he quickly said before walking off. 

 

Arthur sat in silence for a few minutes thinking everything over until Alfred returned.

“Arrrtiiee! Have you been a good boy hm?” He baby talked as messed with Arthur’s hair.

“Alfred! Stop it!” Arthur demanded as he shrank down to get out of Alfred’s overly affectionate hands.

“Mmmm!” Alfred knelt down and cuddled Arthur. “So cute! Mwah!” Alfred gave Arthur a huge kiss on the cheek.

“So Artie, for being so good I got ya a treat!” Alfred pulled out a bottle of water.

“Oh, thank you!” Arthur held out his hand to accept the water.

“Ah-ah-ah! Artie needs a bowl to drink out of first” Out of nowhere Alfred produced a small silver bowl. Uncapping the water he poured half of it in and slid it towards Arthur.

“Alfred! What the fuck?! You certainly don’t expect me to go with this pet madness this far?!”

“C’mon drink up! I know you’re thirsty!” Alfred scooted the bowl closer to Arthur and pushed his head down towards it a bit.

“No, I don’t want to!” Arthur crossed his arms and turned away.

“Artie, behave!” Alfred pulled on Arthur and pushed him towards the ground again.

“There’s people looking! Stop it!” Arthur hissed.

Alfred glanced up. “Mind your own fucking business!” He yelled. “They’re gone” He beamed. “Now c’mon, drink up and we’ll get going”

“I’m not thirsty anymore”

“Don’t care. Now drink before I do something you’ll regret”

Arthur whined and lowered his head towards the bowl. He took a glance up at Alfred. Alfred smiled warmly.

“I can’t!” Arthur quickly rose up and made a funny face at the bowl.

“Artie…”

Arthur debated whether public humiliation is worth whatever Alfred came up with. Swallowing his pride he leaned down and slowly stuck his tongue in the water and took a lap. Alfred stroked his back.

“Good Artie”

Arthur dipped his tongue in again. The cold water felt nice and he swirled his tongue around before trying to take a huge lap. It didn’t go so well and it mostly splashed back down into the bowl. Arthur tried again but with a smaller lap. He frowned. He didn’t have an animal tongue and it was going to take forever to drink like this. So he lowered his mouth further in and puckered his lips and slurped water in noisily.

Alfred laughed at the sounds Arthur was making. Immediately Arthur stopped and looked angrily at Alfred with a blush.

“Haha, go on, don’t mind me” he said as he covered his smirk with his hand.

Arthur ignored Alfred and slurped the water again which sent Alfred into giggles again.

“Fuck this” Arthur picked up the bowl and tilted it back to finish off the water. He’d rather Alfred embarrass him behind closed doors. He wiped at his mouth with his palm when he was done.

Alfred smirked at Arthur and untied the leash. “C’mon we’re going somewhere fun now”

 

Alfred shoved Arthur through the door as he closed it after him.

“Gah!” Arthur yelled in surprise as he took a glance around him. Apparently Alfred’s definition of going somewhere fun was a sex shop. All around him various costumes, toys, books and whatever else you could imagine surrounded him.

Alfred pulled Arthur behind him as he determinedly made his way over to a section. There he selected several different butt plugs and looked at them scrutinizingly and in comparison.

“Guessing you’ve never had one in you have ya Artie?”

“No!”

Alfred hmph’d but said nothing and continued looking thought the models. Finally being satisfied he went to a register and asked the cashier for testers.

Alfred pushed Arthur into the dressing room and pulled the curtain closed.

“Take your pants off”

Arthur rolled his eyes in disgust. He was getting really tired of everybody constantly telling him to do so. As he took them off he held the wall with one hand so he wouldn’t fall as he jumped around the small area trying to slip the sticky plastic off him. Finally done he stood in his provocative thong and bending his legs together so his package wouldn’t be popping out for Alfred.

“Ok Artie. So today we’re gonna try on butt pugs! Yay!”

“Yay” Arthur cheered monotonously.

Alfred slipped a condom onto the small, soft black silicon nub. Since it was Arthur’s first time having anything in him Alfred also covered it in a bit of lube.

“Bend over Artie” Alfred spread Arthur’s hole apart before pushing the small cone inside.

“Ah!” Arthur gasped as he felt a strange sensation inside him.

“Shh” Alfred whispered and continued slowly pushing until the flared base hit Arthur’s ass. As he made sure it was in securely he slowly straightened his body to get Arthur standing tall again. Arthur shifted his legs and shook his ass as he felt the odd sensation inside him.

“It feels weird”

“You’ll get used to it”

“Won’t it fall out?” Arthur asked as he shifted his legs.

“Nah. Actually you have a better chance of it falling in. So don’t push on it ever too hard”

“What!?”

“Yeah. Not fun” Alfred shuddered. “But don’t worry, this one’s safe cuz it has the wide flared bottom. Kinda like a kid friendly thing”

“Yes, I’m sure kids absolutely love shoving things up their asses” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“You’d be surprised” Alfred slapped Arthur’s ass. “Now c’mon since you did so good let’s move up to the fun stuff” Alfred reached for the ring on the plug and gave a sudden fast tug.

“Ah!” Although the sensation was surprising he had to admit it felt quite… nice actually.

“K so since you’re all warmed up get ready to get screwed!”

Arthur’s eyes went wide. He was not about to have sex with Alfred in a cramped public area! Alfred laughed and pulled out a ribbed plug that looked like a screw. 

“Bend over for me again babe” Arthur hesitantly stuck his ass out towards Alfred. Alfred slowly started to insert the plug in, taking extra care to rub the ribbed walls against Arthur’s. 

“Ah!” Arthur yelped in pleasant surprise. Alfred smirked as he saw Arthur’s pleased face in the mirror and slightly pulled the plug out to create a different sensation for Arthur before putting it back in while rubbing it harder against Arthur and then gently sliding it in and out.

“Oh…” Alfred glanced in the mirror again to catch Arthur’s reaction and grinned when his facial expression wasn’t the only thing that caught his attention.

“Never thought you’d like getting screwed by me so much Artie” Alfred grinned.

“Ah-h!” Arthur glanced down and a deep blush started to set it. He had been enjoying the sensations and they indeed sent funny waves of pleasure within him but he didn’t even realize it was visibly turning him on.

“F-fuck you Alfred”

“Nah, more like fuck you. You’re the one gettin’ screwed up your ass babe” Alfred grabbed the plug and gave it spin around.

Arthur moaned again and leaned his palm against the mirror. Alfred held Arthur’s backside steady while he had fun rotating and pulling on the plug. Arthur closed his eyes and relaxed as the plug continued massaging his rectum. Alfred suddenly stuck the toy in extra deep and Arthur jumped. Arthur caught Alfred’s eyes in the mirror.

“Th-that just felt really good” he muttered in admittance.

“I’m glad” Alfred purred as he rose up and leaned over Arthur. Arthur felt his breath hitch as he felt something hard press against his glute. Arthur closed his eyes nervously and prayed for a way out of the situation. An aroused demon, a needy angel and anal toys did not equal to the best end of this scenario.

Alfred lowered his hand to Arthur’s ass and grabbed at the end of the plug with two fingers while using the other two to hold his anus open. While he removed the plug he let his remaining fingers slip in and stay in Arthur as his walls closed in tightly around them. He gave them a test wiggle around. Arthur moaned and moved his body closer towards Alfred’s. Alfred smiled and quickly pulled his fingers out.

Arthur made a disapproving whine.

“I know Artie, but I gotta try one last model. I think you’ll really like it” Taking a hook shaped plug with a rounded bulb at the end Alfred held it up.

“There’s no way that’ll fit! You’ll rip me apart!” Arthur panicked.

“Relax babe. I’m a professional. Now bend over and stick your ass reeaal high and spread your legs out so I can see inside ya”

As Arthur did so Alfred took in the view. He ran a claw gently down from the beginning of his ass crack until he reached his cock. Getting back to business he pushed the round bulb past small Arthur’s opening.

Arthur gasped and his body twitched. Alfred decided to have fun and pushed the bulb up in fast intervals so he could see Arthur jolt.

“Ahh-ah!” Arthur gasped and placed both hands on the mirror in front of him and pushed on them to take the hits to his prostate. 

As Alfred had now fully inserted the plug he gave an extra hard hit to Arthur’s special place.

“Ohhh…” 

Alfred dug the curved bulb hard against Arthur’s walls and tugged towards himself, resulting in Arthur melting in front of him. He placed his knees against the back of Arthur’s and brought the plug quickly up and made Arthur moan.

“Artie! Look at me! No, I meant in the mirror” Their eyes met and Alfred smiled. “I wanna see your face for this”

Alfred then proceeded to rapidly ram the bulb against Arthur’s prostate again. 

Arthur drooped his head forwards and his breath steamed the mirror as he let out a giant shaky sigh. While Alfred kept his backside satisfied he had been oblivious to his front becoming even more responsive until Alfred reached under him and grabbed at his cock. 

He let out a squeak of surprise as Alfred fiddled with his sensitive organ. Alfred rubbed steadily at the head.

“Ahh!” Arthur heard. His eyes darted to Alfred’s.

“Heh, what? You thought this wouldn’t turn me on as well?” As Alfred felt the situation in his pants becoming more and more uncomfortable he switched his tactic. While he fucked Arthur with the plug he made sure draw his hand further out so it would reach his own cock. With each pull back stroke he would rub the back of his hand against his crotch. He leaned back in on top of Arthur to make it easier while becoming closer with his little angel.

Alfred leaned his head over Arthur’s shoulder and nuzzled up to him. At the close contact Arthur’s body heated up and he let out more hot pants, resulting in fogging up nearly the whole mirror in front.

“Wipe it” Alfred demanded while holding back a moan.

Arthur’s lidded eyes and open mouth were now easy to see again. Alfred watched closely as Arthur’s mouth twisted further open.

“Alfred! I---oh…” Arthur tried to warn.

Alfred quickly gave a sharp jerk to Arthur’s cock and pointed it upwards.

The mirror was immediately painted in white. Arthur moaned while Alfred continued playing with his cock as he came. Suddenly Alfred groaned and Arthur felt his weight fall on top of him. Alfred’s body folded as he breathed hard and thrust his crotch against Arthur’s ass.

“Ahh, so much better” the demon sighed as he slowly made his way up. “Well, looks like we have a winner. Shit! I forgot!” 

“Eh?” Arthur slowly got up too.

Alfred reached into Arthur’s ass and pressed against the plug.

“Ohhh…” Arthur’s ass was filled with small pleasant vibrations. Quickly Alfred switched it off though.

“Yeah, I was gonna give ya a nice treat but ya came so fast I didn’t get to. Sumthin to look forward to!”

“Yeah…” 

Arthur stepped back and took a glance at the mirror. Then quickly did a double take.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Hehe, ya like?”

“I-uh…” Arthur was lost for words. What was there to say about looking in the mirror only to find it splattered in cum in the shape of a heart?

Arthur continued muttering to himself as he grew red.

Alfred turned around and unzipped his pants. “Shit, shit” he muttered as he fumbled with something Arthur observed.

“Are, you ok?”

“Yee-aah. Just about, done!” Alfred jumped back around holding a very used condom in his hand.

“Heh, yeah I had to resort to wearing condoms. Kinda annoying to hafta change your pants all the time. But now that I know you’re ready I won’t have this problem anymore. And put your pants on sweetie, not everyone should get to see my Artie” Alfred said as he stepped out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I manage to get the next chapter out before Christmas...


End file.
